Not clumsy
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: Because May isn't actually clumsy, she was telling the truth about that. Even though she does seem to trip up a lot...Hey, she's just trying to prove a point, can you blame her? A contest shipping oneshot. I do NOT own the characters. Read, Enjoy and Review please


May's POV

I walked along, happily. I was on my way. I had just won the last contest I was at and I was expecting a meeting with a certain grasshead. I smiled at the thought. It had kind of become a routine between me and Drew ever since he had given me the first rose six years ago. Six years ago when we were really silly 11 year olds. Well, he would turn up some time soon.

"Hey May."

There we go. I turned around to see him like I always did.

"Hi Drew," I called.

"A good performance," He said smirking, "Of course you weren't good enough to beat me."

I clenched my fists, wondering how I could have fallen for such an arrogant guy. I took a few steps forwards and tripped over seemingly nothing.

"Aren't you clumsy?" he said, smirking, "tripping over your own feet."

"I'm not clumsy!" I protested.

He just didn't get it.

"Sure," he said sarcastically, "how are you ever going to win if you trip over your own feet?"

No I was serious. How did I ever consider this guy? Out of all the people…I had to choose him.

"Are you going to help me up?" I asked.

He smirked.

"Nope," he said.

I groaned, rolled my eyes and stood up, brushing off my clothes.

"Seriously Drew, how do you brag even though I beat you?" I asked, "You make no sense."

He shrugged at me.

"I'm special," he said, "and you know it."

He tossed a rose at me and I caught it with the skills of ross-catching I'd picked up.

"See you 'round May," he called.

* * *

><p>The next time I saw my rival, I wasn't even expecting to. I had been strolling around casually when I had spotted a familiar cabbage mop.<p>

"Drew?" I said, "DREW!"

I ran to catch up to him.

"May? What are you doing here?" he asked, spotting me.

"Ah, Petalburg duh. I live here," I said, "I should be asking you that."

"Just coming through," Drew said, "Solidad said this would be a good place to stop."

"Why?" I asked, "There's nothing here for you."

Drew scowled.

"Well maybe I don't want anything," he said, "What's wrong with relaxing?"

"Ok, ok," I said, holding my hands up, "No need to get defensive."

"Sorry," he muttered.

My stomach answered for me by growling loudly.

"Hungry?" he asked, smirking.

"Yeah…Wanna get some lunch?" I asked, "I know all the best places for food."

"If you're offering, then I'll follow," he said.

"Let's go!"

I took a step forwards and landed flat on my face.

"Clumsy," he said, laughing, "I said I'll follow, but I'm not tripping."

"I am not clumsy," I said, getting up.

* * *

><p>I was walking with Solidad after the latest contest. I'd taken a really bad loss; not even really standing a chance against this ex-trainer who focused purely on attacking. My Pokémon hadn't stood a chance against the overpowered moves.<p>

So Solidad had decided to take me put to debrief. I felt better after talking to Solidad about it.

"Have you seen Drew lately?" Solidad asked. "It's been a while since I've seen him."

"Drew?" I asked.

I tripped over and landed on the ground.

"Still clumsy May?"

I scowled slightly. I recognised that voice.

"I'm not clumsy," I said, pushing myself from the ground.

Solidad came and helped me up.

"I was just asking about you Drew," Solidad said, "It's been a while hasn't it?"

Drew shrugged.

"You've been busy," he said.

Solidad's Pokénav beeped.

"Sorry you two," She said, "I've got to meet up[ with Harley now."

Drew screwed up his nose.

"I don't understand you," he said.

"He's not that bad when you get to know him," Solidad said, laughing as she ruffled his hair.

Drew immediately lifted his hands, trying to flatten his mop of grass again.

"Solidad," he whined.

Solidad just laughed.

"I'll see you both later," she said, walking away.

"Bye!" I called, waving after her.

I looked at Drew. He was holding a delicate looking red rose in his fingers.

"Give this to Beautifly okay?" He said, tossing it at me, "She did very well. Too bad her trainer didn't know how to fend off attacks."

I caught the rose and took a step forwards, intending to retort, when I fell down. I landed directly in front of him.

"Clumsy," he said, chuckling.

"I'm not clumsy," I said, almost growling.

* * *

><p>I tripped and fell over.<p>

"Clumsy," Drew snickered.

"I'm not clumsy," I protested.

* * *

><p>I fell over.<p>

"You still clumsy?" Drew asked.

"No, I'm not clumsy,"I retorted.

* * *

><p>I let out a squeak as I tripped into Drew. He chuckled and helped me upright.<p>

"Are you really that clumsy?" he asked.

"I'm not clumsy," I muttered.

* * *

><p>It continued like this. I would trip, Drew would call me clumsy and I'd protest. I wasn't clumsy. I was telling the truth when I said that.<p>

Drew was stupid. I had decided that. Totally stupid. Stupid Drew. He was a stupid, idiotic, stupid, dense, did I mention stupid?

"What's stupid?"

I groaned. Why now? Of all the time Drew had to randomly pop out of nowhere like the staked he is, why now?

"You are stalker," I growled in irritation.

Drew's forehead creased into a frown.

"I'm not a stalker," he said, "Just because I'm more aware of my surroundings airhead. You would've seen me standing here if you weren't so engrossed in muttering to yourself."

"I don't care," I said.

"You should care," he replied, "Talking to yourself it the first sign of insanity May."

"Shut up grassy," I snapped, "I'm not in the mood."

I took a step forward and found myself kissing the dirt. I'd fallen over again.

"Ah, you're being clumsy again," Drew said, "No wonder you're in a bad mood."

"I'm not clumsy," I said.

"Sure you're not," he said sarcastically.

I sat up, but stayed on the ground. The feelings were finally overwhelming me and a few tears leaked from my eyes.

"I'm not clumsy," I wailed, "I'm not clumsy, you stupid grass mop."

Drew frowned and I could see through my tears that he was feeling uncomfortable. Well, good, let him feel uncomfortable for his stupidness.

"I'm sorry May, but you really are clumsy," Drew said, "It's the truth. You're always tripping up."

"I was only trying to tell you something," I cried.

Drew frowned and then raised an eyebrow.

"I only fall in front of you," I whispered.

His frown deepened. He walked away a little, pacing back and forth. I knew when he'd figured out my meaning when his features lifted again. His face was blank though.

"May…Are you falling for me?" he asked.

I nodded. I was falling for him. If anything I'd already fallen for him. I don't know how, I don't know why, I just had.

He walked towards me and then did something that shocked me.

Drew Hayden, the guy who is always just about as perfect as he could be, tripped over and landed in front of me. He looked up, smiling a smile I hadn't seen as he faced me.

"Well, what do you know May, I'm falling for you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Not sure where exactly this idea came from, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEFF! WOO! this is for a friend of mine General Muffins, and like usual, this is my present to him :) I hope you like it Jeff and I hope it lives to your expectations<strong>

**Drew: Wow**

**Me: You're impressed! What is this?**

**Drew: No...You actually didn't include a kiss.**

**Me: Aw, is Drew-y-bear disappointed that he didn't get to kiss May?**

**Drew: *blushing* NO! Don't call me that! It's bad enough when Harley does it!**

**Me: *laughing***

**May: Seriously though, I'm not that clumsy...I just...Like to hug the ground.**

**Me: *facepalm*...What am I going to do with you May?**


End file.
